Continue House of Wax
by ayoush
Summary: the movie ends with the road kill driver smiling and looking back at them! who is he? what did he have to do with them?


**Fan fiction Short story**

House of Wax

House of wax ends with Carly Jones and Nick Jones surviving from the two brothers who tried to kill them, but still the mystery remains about the road kill driver, the movie ends with the road kill driver looking back at them and smiling, who is he? What does he do after the brothers were dead? Did he have anything to do with the brothers Bo and little Vincent? That's what my story is going to be about and what the road kill driver did.

Carly and Nick went back home safe, but still devastated from what happened, their closest friends were killed by serial insane killers who took the people and while they were alive, they would wax them and then sculpture them. Five years passed and Carly is a professional business woman and Nick was a professional race driver, one week and Carly is going to get married but she didn't want to get married in the city, she wanted to get out and have a small simple wedding. After she researched with her fiancé Jack for an isolated small town they found a town called little Vincent, it was the perfect city to have the perfect wedding! Carly invited her family and friends and they were all ready to go and, Carly was sure she will have the most amazing month of her life, but that wasn't assured yet!

Priest: "Would you Jack smith take Carly Jones to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you apart?"

Jack: "I do!"

Priest: "Would you Carly Jones take Jack smith to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you apart?"

Carly (joyfully): "I do!"

Priest: "In the power invested by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

After the ceremony Carly went back to the hotel with Jack and now she can finally have a new life and forget the terrifying past! Jack called for room service and ordered champagne but it took so long to receive that Carly got sick of waiting and went downstairs to get it her self. While she was going downstairs she thought she saw the road kill driver but she wasn't sure until she saw him again in the elevator and he greeted her and congratulated her on her wedding but Carly got so freaked out that she went to Nick's room and told him. Nick got worried that what happened 5 years before would happen again, so he decided to end it now! Nick went downstairs and he found him and threatened him that if he touches any of his family members or does anything to hurt them he will burn him alive, the road kill driver smiled and said "you made a huge mistake not asking for my name, you would've ended what happened long time ago"

Nick: "it ended already and don't dare speak of it again"

Nick let go of him and the Road kill driver starts walking away slowly and says "oh, by the way, it's Vincent". Nick gets shocked and he widened his eyes with all the thoughts running through his head, is it possible? Could he be their brother? Is he trying to have revenge on us? He thinks again thinking that it's impossible, this is not going to happen all over again because he won't be able to stand it!

He goes upstairs with silence filled within him, not a word was coming out, Carly asked him if anything was wrong but still no answer, as soon as he realises that they are in big trouble he shouted at Carly and told her to pack their bags and they are going home, Carly knew her brother wouldn't do something like that except if it was serious, so she goes and tells everyone to start packing and so they did. They went to the car, Nick wanted to drive, so as soon as he started the car he drove as fast as he could, then all of a sudden a dear comes out of no where so Nick turns the car and they all crash right next to a small town. They start walking looking for help, but there was no one to find, while they were walking Nick, Carly and Jack found a house, it was called House of Wax.

Nick: "does this remind you of anything?"

Carly: "we should get out of here before anyone finds out that we are here"

Nick: "yea, your right!"

Jack: "guys wait, don't you wonder how many people he might've killed and waxed, I think we should call the police and hide until the police arrive"

Nick: "are you kidding me? You know what he'll do if he finds us? He would cut off your head and then spray you with boiling wax and then put you as a display in that stupid house of his! Carly tell him"

Carly stares at both of them knowing that both of them are right, it's her choice now either stay or leave, Carly cleared her throat with fear about what she's about to say "Nick, if we don't report this, many others will go through what we went through and even worst, lets just make sure that everyone would be safe"

Nick: "YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY, he will KILL you!!!"

Carly starts walking with Nick and Jack looking for a phone because their sell phones were crushed in the car accident, then they met with the rest of the family but two were missing, they search everywhere for them but they were no where to be found, Nick goes in the house of wax and finds both of them waxed there!

Nick: "it's too late, we are all dead!" everyone was terrified, and then Nick speaks again: "let's leave now before he captures us too", they start heading for the door when they just slam closed and they can hear it getting locked. Vincent comes out of the darkness and says: "five years I've waited, to have my revenge, you two having successful lives and Carly getting married, I knew it was the perfect opportunity to get what I wanted to get for five years, you killed the only family I had left"

Nick: "they were going to kill us! We just defended our selves"

Vincent: "I didn't think my brothers would fail, they never did, and I've always found teens like you and took them and my brothers did what they had to do; now it's my turn to rise and have my revenge so I can kill all of you, so let the game begin!" All of a sudden they see this chandelier that's made of wax falling on them they all try to run and they escape except for Carly's mother, Carly screams for her mother and then helps her get out of it but it was too late. Vincent came and chopped her head off and threw her body in a huge basket and he says in a low voice "one down, four to go!" Carly and the rest were trying to run until Nick just stopped there and said: "am sick of running, we need to end this now" Carly shouts: "wait, am in this too", Carly and Nick start walking towards him, Vincent was a bit surprised but he expected it as he was about to throw two knives at them, jack comes and hits him with a metal stick so Vincent passes out, Carly smiles and says: "Jack, I never saw you like this before"

Jack: "oh, I'll do anything for you"

Nick: "I hate to break this but we should do something about him before he wakes up!"

Carly: "I've got an idea, come on, help me carry him"

They carry him and take him to the place of waxing, and they tie him with a black rusty robe, they found a phone and they called the cops, the cops took him and sentenced him to death, there was an order from the judge to take all the bodies they found and destroy the town once and for all!

After 2 years, Carly had a baby girl and Nick was one of the most famous drivers there ever was, Carly was sad about her mother's death but she knew she had to move on with her life, and so they were glad that they survived.

THE END!


End file.
